Geoff and Bridgette's Diapey Sex Marathon
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In the year 2023, Geoff and Bridgette decide to make love as it leads to an awesome Sex Marathon. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!


Geoff and Bridgette's Diapey Sex Marathon

 **Summary: This fanfic co-written by Hellflores and myself, and this is a spinoff of "Padded Love 2" and "Steaming Hot Diapey Anniversary" as this one also takes place 4 years after their daughter April was born. As this is how Bridgette and Geoff conceive Phoenix and David.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was a warm Saturday Afternoon as it was 4:15 PM and it also early May in the year 2023 as Geoff Jr went over to his first sleepover the previous night but he was spending the weekend with his friend as he was already five years old while April was four years old, she was spending the weekend with Bridgette's parents as they began their day with a good lunch, a great jog through 5 miles at the beach, and a greater lunch as they also began to relax by watching TV.

"You know something Bridgey Bear?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"What's that?" Bridgette answered back with a question of her own.

"No matter what you sport, if it is...your Wetsuit, Your Bikini, Your Diaper, Your dress , your gown, anything in all honesty but you look hot in it my blonde vegetarian sexy surfing diapey wearing Granola Goddess of a wife who is the best wife and who is also the best mom in the world." Geoff said to Bridgette making her heavily blush.

"Thankies Geoff. You look really beautiful, hot, just a God in anything that you wear, if it is you in your pink-open shirt, you shirtless, you with your hat on, you without your hat on, you in your sexy diapey, you in a tuxedo, you in a grass skirt, and plenty of stuff you've worn over the years since we've started dating, then we got married and I have the best husband on earth who is probably the best father ever." Bridgette said to Geoff making him blush a bit.

"Thanks babe. I love you." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"I love you too Geoff my favorite sexy, surfing, diapey wearing party animal." Bridgette said back.

"Thanks babe." Geoff said as they kissed before they resumed watching TV as they finally took off their shorts to reveal their diapers as they began to relax in their diapers as Geoff sighed in relaxation as Geoff was wearing his favorite diaper the ABU Cushies while Bridgette was wearing her favorite diaper as it was the ABU Kiddos.

"This is the life, isn't it babe?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah." Bridgette answered Geoff.

"Geoff, I wanna ask you a question." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Of course." Geoff said to her.

"Wanna make out?" Bridgette asked him.

"It's been a while since we made out, so... sure." Geoff said as he thought about it for a second before he answered Bridgette as they kissed hard, which led to a hot and sexy beginning for their very romantic and hot makeout session.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned as they both began French kissing each other's lips and tongues.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned once more as Bridgette soon pounced on Geoff as they made out even more as they were getting excited and aroused by the second.

"Ohhhh!" They moaned as they kept making out until Bridgette soon stopped their kiss.

"Wow... that was so hawt." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Totes babe!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Geoffy... can I ask you a question?" Bridgette asked him.

"Of course, you can ask me anything." Geoff answered her.

"Well..." Bridgette said as she stroke his chest.

"What do you think... about us having hawt, sexy and passionate diapey sex all day and night until we both can't continue anymore?" Bridgette asked Geoff with a really seductive tone in her sexy voice as it made him blush like a volcano.

"Babe, I'm in." Geoff answered Bridgette.

"Perfect! Let's get ready." Bridgette said to him.

"Okies then." Geoff said to her as they started to get ready for their all day diaper sex marathon, by setting up their bedroom, and changing clothes as Geoff was now wearing a tuxedo.

"Wanna look good for my Bridgey Bear." Geoff said to himself as he decided to keep his hat on.

"Geoff... are you ready?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yes I am, babe!" Geoff said as Bridgette soon arrived, wearing her beautiful baby blue dress that she wore when she sang "I'm Sorry" during the Total Drama World Tour Episode "TDWT Aftermath I: Bridgette Over Troubled Waters", as she had the baby blue dress, baby blue heels, and her hair looking like Cinderella as she had her diaper on under the dress.

"How do I look?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"You... look sexy and so classy." Geoff answered her.

"Thankies... baby." Bridgette said back as they kissed.

"So... what should we do first, my gorgeous wifey?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Hmmm... how about I do a sexy strip dance for you.

"Perfect!" Geoff said as he grabbed the video camera, he began recording as it was 5:00 PM.

"What's up everyone! I am Geoff Michaels!" Geoff said to the camera.

"I'm his sexy diapey wifey Bridgette!" Bridgette said to the camera before it was his turn.

"We're having sexy diapey sex all day long!" They said to the camera.

"But my Bridgey Bear is gonna start things off with a very hot and sexy strip dance show." Geoff said to the camera before he placed it down on the drawer as it was focusing on them as Bridgette was about to begin the sexy strip dance show.

"Enjoy the show, everyone! Especially you, Geoffy Bear." Bridgette said as Geoff sat down on their bed, then Bridgette started undoing her dress and slowly removing it as she unzipped her dress, revealing her beautiful hot body as she was sporting a baby blue bra covering up her 34B Cup boobies, her diaper, and her heels.

"Wow!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"You like what you see here?" Bridgette asked him.

"Hell Yeah, babe!" Geoff answered as he slowy groped his baba against his pants while Bridgette started dancing in a very sexy way.

"Hawt!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Thankies, Geoffy Bear!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Wow babe! You look really hawt!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Thankies!" Bridgette said back as she kept dancing like she was a pro lapdancer.

"Wow!" Geoff said as he was getting harder as he took off his pants, revealing his diaper and his baba.

"Mmm!" Bridgette moaned softly as she licked her lips as she saw her husband's big diapered bulge.

"Looks like someone is getting very excited! Let me get you even more excited!" Bridgette said as she soon undid her bra, revealing her hot 34 B Cup boobies.

"Mmm!" Bridgette moaned softly before she sat on Geoff's lap and moved her chest around.

"You like it, my sexy baby hubby?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Hell yeah!" Geoff answered her.

"Good boy." Bridgette said as she kept at it as Geoff's baba kept getting harder as he began to stroke it softly.

"Mmmm! Keep going! Bridgey Bear!" Geoff moaned, and said to Bridgette.

"Okies!" Bridgette said as she kept lap dancing while Geoff continued to stroke his baba.

"Mmmm! You want me to stroke your hawd baba, Geoffy Bear?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"That would be so hawt and so awesome!" Geoff answered her.

"Well... May I?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Sure!" Geoff answered her.

"Yay!" Bridgette cheered with glee before she began to stroke his big and hard baba.

"Mmmm! Wow! You have the hawdest baba ever!" Bridgette moaned softly and complimented Geoff for his baba.

"Hehe, Thankies." Geoff chuckled and said back

"No problem!" Bridgette said before she stroked Geoff's baba faster and harder.

"Mmmmm!" Bridgette moaned as she licked her lips.

"Oh god! Yes... Bridgette! Suck my baba, please?" Geoff

"Okies... but say it again... with more meaning please?" Bridgette said back and asked him.

"Okies!" Geoff said before he began to beg once more.

"Bridgette, my sexy diapey wearing wife, my sexy queen of diapey sex, would you please suck my hawd baba?" Geoff begged and asked her.

"That's more like it! Okies then!" Bridgette said as she answered Geoff before she soon started to lick Geoff's baba as she then started to suck it hard.

"Mmm!" Bridgette muffled and moaned as she loved sucking her

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah!" Geoff moaned and shouted as he rubbed her hair as she sucked him even harder.

"Mmmm! Keep going!" Geoff groaned and shouted with glee at Bridgette.

"Okies!" Bridgette said before she deepthroated and deepdrooled him hard Sucking him like a lollipop.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" She muffled and moaned as she kept at it until it was time.

"Shit! Bridgette... I'm gonna Cumsies! I can't hold it!" Geoff said to her.

"Well Geoffy Bear, cumsies in my mouth." Bridgette said to him.

"Okies!" Geoff said as Bridgette kept sucking on it until Geoff shot his load inside of her mouth.

"Ahhhhhhh...! HELL YEAH!" Geoff moaned and shouted while he shot his load inside of Bridgette's mouth and then they panted.

"How was it? Did it taste good?" Geoff asked her.

"Mmmmm... you taste exquisite like always." Bridgette moaned as she swallowed his juice as she answered Geoff's question.

"Thankies... now it's my turn babe." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Yay!" Bridgette cheered as they switched places as she sat down and Geoff started stripping down for his wife.

"Mmm... I can't wait." Bridgette softly moaned and told Geoff about her excitement.

"Well, here it is. Enjoy the show." Geoff said as he took off his hat, jacket, bow tie, and dress shirt to reveal his hot body, his sexy six-pack abs and his hard diapered bulge as Bridgette began to drool a bit as she began to rub her diapered pussy softly.

"Oooh..." Bridgette cooed a bit before she can respond.

"Mmmmm! You're so cute, you make me drool!" Bridgette moaned softly and told Geoff that he was cute that

"Why thankies Bridgey." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"No problem..." Bridgette said to Geoff as she rubbed herself harder.

"Ohhhh...!" Bridgette moaned as Geoff kept dancing very sexy putting Magic Mike to shame as she kept rubbing herself harder as she stopped drooling, as she kept rubbing herself as she moaned louder and louder with ecstasy.

"Love what you see here babe?" Geoff asked her.

"OHHHH! YES, SO VERY MUCH!" Bridgette answered Geoff as she kept rubbing herself as Geoff leaned in closer to her.

"Want me to lick and finger your wet diapey pussy, baby?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"YES! Please, do it!" Bridgette answered him.

"Okies..." Geoff said as he caressed her face.

"But say it like how I said it to you." Geoff said to Bridgette seductively.

"Ohhh...! Geoffy! My sexy schmoopy boo...! I want you to lick, bite, finger and rub my diapey pussy so hawd!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Okies then!" Geoff said before he started lick, finger and rub Bridgette's diapered pussy hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Geoff moaned and muffled as he liked it.

"OHHHH! YES, HAWDER! LIKE MY DIAPEY WEARING PUSSY EVEN HAWDER!" Bridgette moaned and shouted with such glee forcing him to stop licking to respond back.

"Okies then!" Geoff said before he kept licking, fingering, and rubbing her area.

"Mmmmmm! You taste so sweet and so good! Geoff moaned, muffled, and said as he kept licking her like she was a hot fudge sundae.

"Mmmmm!" Geoff moaned and muffled once again.

"OHHHHH!" Bridgette moaned as she rubbed Geoff's hair while she was getting closer to climaxing.

"Ohhhh! Geoffy, I-I'm gonna cumises! GO HAWDER!" Bridgette moaned and shouted at Geoff.

"Alrighty then!" Geoff said as he soon went even harder and faster with the fingering, rubbing and licking.

"Mmmmmm!" Geoff moaned and muffled as he kept at it until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Bridgette screamed as she climaxed hard all mover Geoff's fingers, face, and mouth as he licked all of it before he swallowed it all.

"Mmmm! Very sweet." Geoff muffled while he swallowed Bridgette's juice as he praised how tasty and sweet it was as well making her blush

"Hehehe... Thankies Geoffy Bear." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"You're very welcome... are you ready for the all day and night diapey sex fun?" Geoff said and asked her.

"Yes! What position should we do first?" Bridgette answered and asked him in response.

"Whatever you want." Geoff answered her.

"Okies then.:. How about we do Cowgirl style first." Bridgette said to him.

"Totes!" Geoff said as he grabbed his hat and placed it on Bridgette's head.

"Saddle up, my sexy diapey wearing cowgirl." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Okies then!" Bridgette said as Geoff sat down on the edge of the bed while Bridgette crawled like a sexy baby and got on top of his lap.

"Go easy first, okies?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Okies." Geoff answered as he began to pound her softly.

"Ohhh! Yes!" Bridgette moaned and shouted as she held her arms around Geoff's neck as he pound her diapered pussy slowly.

"Mmm! Oh Geoff!" Bridgette moaned softly and shouted out his name.

"You're so soft!" Geoff said as they started to make out again as Bridgette started moving along with her man.

"Mmmm!" Geoff moaned softly as he and Bridgette tongue kissed.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned as they kept tongue kissed each other once again.

"Bridgette, you want me to go hawder now my granola goddess?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Yes! Pound me hawder, Cowboy!" Bridgette answered Geoff with pleasure.

"Alright then!" Geoff said before he grabbed his hat and sexually grinned.

"Giddy up, my diapey wifey!" Geoff said seductively before he started pounding her in a hard pace.

"OHHHH! YES!" They moaned and shouted as they resumed kissing each other while their chests glazed against each other as Geoff continued to pound his diaper wearing surfing goddess's pussy like a jack hammer as they kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhhh! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Bridgette moaned and shouted.

"Me too!" Geoff shouted back in response.

"Hold it in! Don't Cumsies until I do!" Bridgette told Geoff to hold it in and not to climax until she does.

"Yes, my granola goddess!" Geoff said to her.

"Good boy!" Bridgette said as they kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhh! Here it comes!" Bridgette moaned and shouted as she exploded all over Geoff's waist while Geoff pulled out and climaxed all over Bridgette's chest.

"Ohhhh!" Geoff moaned during his climax.

"Geoffy, that was wonderful." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Thankies babe, round two is coming up. In the missionary." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Yay!" Bridgette cheered as they cleaned up and got ready as they began to talk.

"Geoff, can I ask ya something?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Sure." Geoff answered her.

"What is your favorite diaper?" Bridgette asked him.

"Hmmm... I have to say the ABU Cushies! They look cute and fun, plus they feel so soft and very absorbent."

"Cool." Bridgette said to Geoff as well.

"What about you babe? What's your favorite diaper?" Geoff asked her.

"Well..." Bridgette said as she blushed a bit.

"Come on...you can say it." Geoff said to her.

"I have to say that it's a tie between the ABU Cushies and the ABU Kiddos! Both of them feel so amazing! I wuv both them so much. I just couldn't decide, sorry." Bridgette answered Geoff.

"That's cool..." Geoff said as they finished cleaning up.

"Are you ready?" Geoff asked her.

"Yes, Baby!" Bridgette said as she laid down and then she spread her legs open.

"I'm ready." Bridgette answered Geoff.

"Awesome!" Geoff said as he grabbed her waist and started to fuck her hard.

"OH YEAH!" They shouted with such sexual delight as Geoff kept at it.

"Oh yeah! Hawder! Fuck my pussy Hawder!" Bridgette shouted at Geoff to go harder.

"Beg for it! Say it like you really want it!" Geoff told Bridgette to beg.

"Okies! Please Geoffy Bear! Pound my wet and hawt diapey pussy hawd! Fuck be until you Cumsies all over my whole body!" Bridgette begged Geoff to shoot his load all over her whole body

"Perfect!" Geoff said to her as he kept at it before he decided to speak to the camera.

"Look at this everyone! My sexy Diapey wearing wifey is loving my hawd fuckys I'm doing! Right, baby?" Geoff said to the camera before he asked Bridgette.

"Oh! Yes, absolutely! Fuck me hawder!" Bridgette answered Geoff before she told him to pound her harder.

"Okies." Geoff said to Bridgette as he kept at it as Bridgette was turned on even more.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH...! YES! FUCK ME HAWDER!" Bridgette moaned and shouted with even more ecstasy and glee as Geoff kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhh! Here comes the 2nd load!" Geoff moaned and shouted at Bridgette.

"Cover my sexy body with your hawt man milk." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Okies!" Geoff said before he was about to explode.

"AUUUUUUUUGH...!" Geoff moaned as he exploded all over face, mouth, and chest.

"Mmmmm...!" Bridgette moaned and muffled as she swallowed it.

"How was it babe?" Geoff asked her.

"Yummy as always." Bridgette said as they began to clean up again.

"What is your least favorite diaper? If you have a least favorite diaper I mean.

"To be honest, I do have one and it is the ABU Simple Diaper, it's cute but it's kinda borning. What about you?" Bridgette answered and responded by asking Geoff the same question that he asked her.

"Well... I have to agree, it is the ABU Simple Diaper, it is too boring." Geoff answered Bridgette in agreement.

"Okies then... Geoffy, can I ask you something?" Bridgette said before she asked him.

"Sure thing, babe." Geoff answered Bridgette who was heavily blushing.

"Well... can I peg you?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Well okies. One thing I ask you." Geoff answered and responded back with a request of his own.

"Sure." Bridgette answered Geoff.

"Can I call you Mommy when you peg me?" Geoff asked her.

"Okies then... baby." Bridgette said as she stood up and grabbed a baby blue strap-on dildo and placed it on her, over her diaper.

"Suck it first, baby." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Okies, mommy!" Geoff said as he started to suck on Bridgette's strap-on baba.

"Mmm!" Geoff moaned and muffled as he enjoyed sucking on her baba.

"Mmm! Good baby, suck on mommy's baba even more!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Yes Mommy!" Geoff said to her as he went harder sucking Bridgette's baba as she was turned on even more.

"Ohhhh! Mmmm, Suck my baba Hawder, baby Geoffy! Make mommy Cumsies in your mouth so she can give you a nice fucky reward." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Okies mommy!" Geoff said as he deepdrooled and deepthroated Bridgette's baba harder and faster.

"Mmmm!" Geoff moaned and muffled as he enjoyed it.

"Ohhh! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Bridgette moaned and shouted as she moved Geoff's head faster but let him still have control.

"Keep going." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Geoff muffled and moaned as he was enjoying it.

"Here it cumsies!" Bridgette shouted as she started to climax hard inside of Geoff's mouth.

"Mmmmm! So good!" Bridgette moaned and shouted as she climaxed very hard inside of his mouth as Geoff swallowed it like it was actual milk as she pulled out of his mouth.

"Yummy!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Now then...Geoffy how hawd do you want mommy to fuck you, my baby boy?" Bridgette asked him.

"Fuck me however hawd you want Mommy." Geoff answered her.

"Okies then... but what position you want me to fuck you?" Bridgette responded before she asked him another question.

"Um...how about Doggy Style?" Geoff responded back in the form of a question.

"Sounds good Geoffy my cutie patootie." Bridgette said as Geoff got down on all fours like a dog while Bridgette stroked her baba and soon started fucking Geoff hard.

"Ohhhh!" Bridgette and Geoff moaned with romantic, hot, sexy, yet erotic passion as she fucked his diapered ass hard while also stroking his baba.

"Ohhh! Hawder, mommy! Fuck my diapey ass Hawder!" Geoff moaned and shouted, wanting Bridgette to fuck his diapered butt even harder.

"Okies my sexy cute baby hubby!" Bridgette said in response as she went harder and harder.

"Mmmm...!" Bridgette moaned softly as she kept at it as she decided to talk to the camera.

"Look at my sexy baby, Geoffy! He wuvs getting his ass fucked by his hawt diapey wearing wifey who is pretending to be his mommy, right baby?" Bridgette said to the camera, before she asked Geoff.

"Yes mommy! Mmmm, Hawder! Cumsies inside my diapey ass!" Geoff answered Bridgette, told her to climax inside of his diapered butt.

"Happy too baby!" Bridgette said as she kept at it until it was time.

"Mommy Bridgey gonna cumsies!" Bridgette shouted as Geoff stroked his baba hard.

"Baby Geoffy's gonna Cumsies too!" Geoff shouted also as Bridgette fucked her hubby's diapered butt harder and harder until it was finally time.

"Here it comes!" They shouted as they were about to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as Bridgette climaxed inside of Geoff while Geoff climaxed inside of his diaper as she pulled out and they panted.

"That was hawt Bridgey." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Thankies." Bridgette said to Geoff as they kissed.

"Wanna changey real quick?" Geoff asked her.

"Okies." Bridgette answered him as they start to change each other while they also have a conversation with each other like a normal couple does as Geoff was changing Bridgette.

"You were very hawt when you fucked me, Bridgey Bear." Geoff said to Bridgette complimenting how "hawt" she was for fucking him.

"Thankies, Geoffy Boo!" Bridgette said as they kissed as Geoff finished changing Bridgette.

"Here ya go baby, all clean." Geoff said as he changed her out of the ABU Kiddos and changed her into the ABU LittlePawz with an Ocean Pattern.

"So... after we change... you wanna fuck my diapey ass?" Bridgette asked Geoff as she shook her diapered ass in front of him, seducing him, turning him on again.

"Oh yes, please!" Geoff answered her.

"Good... and we're doing Doggy Style again... this time... you're fucking me." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Perfect." Geoff said as she finished changing his diaper as she took off his used ABU Cushies Diaper, and got out a fresh and clean ABU PeekABU Diaper with a Surfing and Ocean Pattern.

"Here you go sweetie." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Thankies Bridgey." Geoff said as he and Bridgette shared a kiss before they resumed talking.

"Babe, before we resume...do you have any other favorite diapeys?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah. You?" Bridgette answered before she asked him.

"Yeah, of course I do Bridgette." Geoff answered her.

"I know that we have stacks upon stacks of diapeys ranging from the ABU Cushies, ABU Super Dry Kids, ABU PreSchool Plastic, ABU PreSchool Cloth-Backed, ABU PeekABU, ABU Little Pawz, ABU Kiddos, ABU Space, ABU Lavender, Rearz Safari, Rearz Pink Princess, Bambino Classicos, Tena Slip Active Fit Maxi, Tykable Overnights Diapers, Tykable Galactic Diapers, Tykables Waddlers Diapers, Tykables Little Builders Diapers, and many more." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"To be honest I like them all, even the ones that are customized to what we like." Geoff said back.

"Agreed." Bridgette said in agreement to Geoff.

"You have your favorite diapey, the ABU Kiddos, and I have mine the ABU Cushies...we want to know what our other favorite diapeys are." Geoff said to Bridgette as they kissed again.

"Let's say it together on the count of three." Bridgette said to him.

"Okies." Geoff said back as they both began to count.

"1...2...3!" They both counted to three as they began to reveal their other favorite diapers.

"It is a tie between the ABU Super Dry Kids, or the ABU PeekABU Diapey." Geoff told Bridgette his other favorite diapers.

"It is a four-way tie between the Rearz Safari, Rearz Princess, ABU Little Pawz, and the ABU PeekABU diapeys." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Really?!" They said to each other in the form of a question.

"Awesome!" They said to each other.

"Look, Bridgette... I like every diaper we have it's just the Cushies, Super Dry Kids, and the PeekABU Diapeys are my top three while the ABU Kiddos, Rearz Safaris, Rearz Princess, ABU Little Pawz, and the ABU PeekABU Diapeys are your top five favorites and I'm okay with that babe." Geoff said to her.

"Thankies, and I only like the Rearz Princess Diapey when it's in the theme of Princess Ariel from The Little Mermaid." Bridgette said to Geoff as they kissed and hugged once again.

"Cool!" Geoff said to her.

"So... are you ready to continue?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Yes I am!" Bridgette answered Geoff before she got down on all fours like a dog as Geoff grabbed her waist.

"Fuck my diapey ass hawd, Geoffy." Bridgette said to Geoff who was excited.

"Okies! Here we go!" Geoff said as he began to fuck her diapered pussy as Bridgette was horny and happy as she can be.

"Ohhhh! Hawder! Fuck my diapey ass even hawder!" Bridgette moaned and shouted at Geoff with positive and joyous glee.

"Only if you say this! 'I Bridgette Michaels wuv getting fucked hawd in her diapey ass by her handsome, sexy, diapey wearing hubby, Geoff Michaels.' Say that babe, please?" Geoff requested Bridgette to say something that he told her to say and asked her.

"Okies! Here it goes..." Bridgette said with compliance as she was about to say what Geoff told her to say which was this...

"I Bridgette Michaels wuv getting fucked hawd in her diapey ass by her handsome, hawt, sexy, diapey wearing king of a hubby, Geoff Michaels!" Bridgette said

"Good!" Geoff said while he increased his pounding while he also started to grope and squeeze Bridgette's breasts.

"Ohhhh! Mmmm! You feel so good, babe! Your breasts are as soft as angels wings." Geoff moaned and complimented Bridgette on her chest making her blush like a giddy anime school girl.

"Hehehe, Thankies! Now, less talky more fucky! Please...?!" Bridgette giggled, thanked Geoff before she told him to stop talking and keep fucking her.

"Okies then." Geoff said as he kept fucking his beautiful wife while Bridgette was turned on even more.

"Hawder! Hawder...! HAWDER...!" Bridgette shouted in baby talk as Geoff kept going as he went harder and harder until it was time.

"Ohhhh! Gonna Cumsies again! In or out?!" Geoff moaned and asked/shouted at Bridgette.

"Inside! Cumsies inside my diapey ass, please!" Bridgette begged Geoff to climax inside of her diapered butt.

"Okies then!" Geoff said as he pounded her ass even harder as he pull her close, as they soon started tongue kissing like hell.

"Mmmmm!" Geoff moaned during the kiss.

"Mmmmmmmmmm...!" Bridgete and Geoff moaned as he came inside of her diapered ass like crazy as he pulled out, then they panted for a second.

"How was that babe?" Geoff asked her.

"So spectacular!" Bridgette answered Geoff.

"Thankies!" Geoff said back.

"Just one question... do you want me to suck your baba again?" Bridgette said with a sexy smile/smirk on her face.

"Oh yes!" Geoff answered Bridgette as he loved it when Bridgette sucked his baba whether in normal sex, or during diaper sex.

"Good!" Bridgette said back as she got down to her knees and started to suck on Geoff's hard and big baba once again only this time... she went harder than before.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Bridgette moaned and muffled pleasurably as she grabbed Geoff's balls and began to rub them softly while she kept sucking his large baba.

"Ohhh! Mmmm! Oh yeah!" Geoff moaned and shouted as he rubbed Bridgette's beautiful long and flowing blonde hair, letting it down as it's not a ponytail anymore as she kept sucking his baba and rubbing his balls.

"Keep going, Bridgey Bear! That feels so good!" Geoff shouted with such pleasure and delight.

"Mmmm!" Bridgette muffled and moaned as she pulled out for a bit to respond back.

"Okies then!" Bridgette said as she resumed sucking his baba.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Bridgette muffled, and moaned as she deepthroated and deepdrooled his baba as she kept sucking his baba until it was time.

"OH MAN! GONNA CUMSIES AGAIN! HERE IT COMES BRIDGEY BEAR!" Geoff shouted as Bridgette stopped sucking but stroked his baba very hard and fast while she opened her mouth wide.

"Ohhhhh!" Geoff groaned and moaned as he came all over her mouth and face.

"Mmmm! Oh yeah!" Geoff moaned and shouted with delight as he was happily satisfied with Bridgette sucking his hard baba once again.

"Mmmm! Taste even better than before." Bridgette swallowed and said to Geoff.

"Thankies babe." Geoff said to her as they kissed once more.

"Geoffy Bear, would you mind licking me in my diapered pussy again?" Bridgette asked Geoff with a cute tone in her voice

"I do not mind at all." Geoff answered Bridgette.

"Thankies." Bridgette said as she sat on the foot of the bed as Geoff started licking her like crazy while also rubbing her area hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Geoff moaned and muffled as he loved what he was doing.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yes! Hawder, Lick me and wub me hawder!" Bridgette moaned and shouted at Geoff to go harder with the licking.

"Absolutely baby!" Geoff said as he kept at it as he chewed on it like it was ice cream turning Bridgette on even more.

"Ahhhhh! Yes yes yes! Hawder! Keep licking my pussy hawder!" Bridgette moaned and shouted at Geoff to keep going.

"Mmmmm!" Geoff muffled and moaned as he stopped licking but kept rubbing and started to finger her area as well.

"Beg for me! Please?!" Geoff demanded and asked Bridgette.

"Okies then." Bridgette said to Geoff.

GEOFF! MY DIAPEY SEX KING OF A HUBBY! PLEASE KEEP LICKING ME! YOU TURN ME ON SO MUCH!" Bridgette shouted at Geoff with such horniness in her tone in her voice as well.

"Okies then!" Geoff said as he licked Bridgette's area even harder.

"Mmmmm!" Geoff muffled and moaned as Bridgette was getting close.

"Ahhhh! Yes, yes, yes!" Bridgette moaned and screamed as she was now getting close to explode hard.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Geoff muffled and moaned as he kept licking Bridgette until it was time.

"AHHHHHHH!" Bridgette screamed and moaned as she exploded all over Geoff's face.

"Mmmmmmm!" Bridgette moaned as she enjoyed it.

"Mmm!" Geoff moaned while he swallowed Bridgette's cumsies.

"Mmmm! So good!" Geoff moaned and said to Bridgette as they panted for a second.

"Geoffy... can we talk for a second?" Bridgette asked him.

"Sure." Geoff answered her.

"Geoff... I can't go on any longer tonight... I think I can go for one last round." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Same here... how should we finish this off?" Geoff said in agreement as he asked her.

"Before we think about that, two quick questions." Bridgette said to him.

"Go ahead." Geoff said back to Bridgette.

"How long have we been having this hawt diapey sex marathon?" Bridgette asked him.

"Over five hours." Geoff answered her.

"Awesome, and also... how do you feel about me having another baby?" Bridgette asked him.

"To be honest... I think I would love that." Geoff answered Bridgette, making her really happy.

"Me too... so what position should they do?" Bridgette said in agreement as she asked him what position to do to end this hot marathon.

"How about a position called 'The Mermaid' babe?" Geoff responded back in a form of a question.

"Hmmmm... sounds sexy, okies then." Bridgette answered as they prepared to do The Mermaid sex position for the very first time as it was 10:15 PM.

"You ready?" Geoff asked her.

"Yes! Do it!" Bridgette answered Geoff.

"Alright then!" Geoff said as he started fucking his sexy wife's diapered area hard.

"Oh yeah!" Both of them shouted as Geoff pounded her hard while holding her steadily.

"Mmmmm! So good!" They moaned and shouted.

"What do you think of this position?" Geoff asked her.

"So fucking hawt! Fuck me hawder until you get me pregnant!" Bridgette answered Geoff and told him to pound her harder until she was pregnant.

"Got it babe!" Geoff said as he went harder.

"Ohhhh! Yes, Geoffy! You are the hawtest, sexiest, greatest diapey wearing man in the entire universe!" Bridgette moaned and praised Geoff.

"Yeah babe! You are the hawtest, sexiest, greatest diapey wearing woman in the entire galaxy!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Yes! You know I am!" Bridgette said as she soon started rubbing her area as Geoff went harder and harder.

"Ohhh! I wuv you so much!" They moaned and said to each other as Geoff increased his pounding to the max as they kept at it until it was time.

"Fuck! Here comes my final Cumsies!" Geoff shouted at Bridgette.

"Same here!" Bridgette responded back.

"OH MY GOD!" They shouted as they exploded hard.

Geoff filled his wifey with his hot man milk while Bridgette exploded her sweet liquid all over Geoff's waist and over the bed

"OHHHHH!" They moaned loudly during their super passionate explosion

"That's it, we can't do it anymore tonight." Geoff said to the camera.

"Yep. We have to go now." Bridgette said as well to the camera.

"Bye-bye!" They said as Bridgette turned off the camera as she and Geoff cleaned each other up, changed each other's diapers, and cleaned their bed as they were now wearing fresh and clean ABU PeekABU Diapers.

"How was that Geoff?" Bridgette asked him.

"SO AWESOME!" Geoff answered her.

"Good! You are going to be a daddy again." Bridgette said in response.

"You are gonna be a mommy once again." Geoff said to her.

"Yeah Schmoopy-Boo." Bridgette said as they kissed before they climbed into bed.

"Night babe." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Night Geoffy." Bridgette said as they fell asleep as Geoff turned off the lights to end the night as it was 10:35 PM.

Nine Months Later on February 8th 2024, Bridgette gave Birth to two twin boys named Phoenix and David.

 **THANK YOU HELLFLORES FOR CO-WRITING THIS AWESOME LEMON WITH ME!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
